


A Deal's A Deal

by shadowglove88



Series: Choice Series [6]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied child abuse.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still transitioning into demonhood, Sam stumbles upon Chloe, and sees some interesting deals she's making. He really has no idea what in the world she, and Lilith and Belial are up to. And Chloe doesn't even know that he's a demon...or that he followed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal's A Deal

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/shadowglove88/pic/0005b5h9/)

Title: A Deal's A Deal  
Sequel to: [Poker With The Boys](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/157150.html)  
Universe: [Choice Series](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20choice%20series)  
Characters: Sam, Chloe, random demons, Leslie, Lizzy, Martha  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
Summary: Still transitioning into demonhood, Sam stumbles upon Chloe, and sees some interesting deals she's making. He really has no idea what in the world she, and Lilith and Belial are up to. And Chloe doesn't even know that he's a demon...or that he followed her.  
Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used #95: Imaginary Friend.  
Warning: Implied child abuse.

 

  
Sam Winchester was good at a lot of things, and usually, being patient was one of them.

But he'd been far too long without his woman, and it was taking a toll on his patience.

Also, the fact that he was transitioning, going from human to demon, didn't help him either. He was snappy and moody and vicious. He knew Azazel was proud as hell over this, and he knew that the others who'd sneered at him before were starting to respect him more, but it didn't mean anything to him. The two people who meant the world to him, Chloe and Dean, weren't by his side.

Dean was taking this all very hard, wanting to be able to disown Sammy for choosing this side, but knowing he'd never be able to cut ties with his little brother. That meant that Dean couldn't hunt anymore because his conscience dictated that if he should hunt something it would be Sammy, and he wouldn't do that. Also, Dean wouldn't allow anyone to hunt Sammy, so all those points meant that Dean Winchester pulled out of the hunting business.

Instead of hunting as he had most of his life, Dean was now working in a mechanic shop in a nearby town, and Sam usually brought over beers on Fridays. They'd spend the night at Dean's little apartment, drinking, talking about everything but what Sam was now, and then in the morning Sam would be gone, training once more.

It was needless to say that John Winchester was pissed off with Dean and had basically disowned him, having nothing more to do with him, like he'd done with Sam.

And Chloe...

Sam clenched his fists together.

Chloe was busy.

She either didn't know he was turning or just didn't care anymore, too engulfed in her new life.

And what a life it was.

From what he'd heard, Chloe was some big hotshot in these places. She worked under Lilith herself, and that was a big deal considering that for demons Lilith was the virgin mary. His father said that she even did some jobs for him, and had told him how desired she was. Apparently Chloe had had a healing mutation as a human, and that had changed things so that, unlike the rare pureblooded female demons out there, Chloe was most probably able to procreate.

And there were a lot of demons out there who wanted to procreate with her.

From what Azazel told him, apparently some of the older ones in the council were considering the possibility of banning her from choosing one mate. This way, through her, many of the strongest lineages could be furthered, growing stronger with born fullblooded demons.

Sam hissed.

Like hell he'd let someone else touch her!

If anyone had touched her during their...separation...he'd get around to it and destroy whoever it was once he finished his transitioning...even if it was the Day Star himself!

Chloe was his.

Her demon had accepted his.

And he'd been an idiot, he'd hesitated, but things were different now.

He was becoming every bit the demon she could accept.

She would want.

"It's just an island."

Sam froze, recognizing that voice.

He looked up, pulling his hood over his face, bathing it in shadow.

Chloe arrived in the bar with Nicor, a water demon who was known for drowning humans and starting hurricanes and such.

"I quite like Cuba." Nicor announced, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe, dressed in a dark green dress with a thick belt and boots, rolled her eyes. "Look, you don't want to be on Lilith's bad side, do you?"

Sam just couldn't keep his eyes off of his mate.

It'd been so long since he'd seen her.

She looked so beautiful.

Nicor frowned at the blonde. "What's Lilith ever done for me?"

Chloe's eyes flashed black in her frustration. "Fine. I'll let Belial know just how unhelpful you've been."

Nicor froze. "You never mentioned Belial."

Just then Philotanus entered, looking displeased until his gaze rested on Chloe and he stalked to your side. "He is looking for you."

She pulled a strand of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Nicor is refusing to help our endeavors."

Nicor's eyes widened in horror as he turned towards Belial's...partner in crime/minion. "I didn't-!"

"He will be most displeased." Philotanus sneered.

Nicor reached out and grabbed Chloe's arm. "If you'd told me it was for Lord Belial-."

Sam fought the need to get up and kill Nicor for placing his hand on his woman.

"Unhand her." Philotanus snapped, yanking Nicor's hand away. "Not only is she Amanojaku's daughter, but she is our last chance at returning to what we once more, to growing stronger numbers, and you have no chance of procreating through her."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please, I think he knows that. If I ever decided I wanted to be shackled to one demon and picked someone again, he'll be the baddest of the badasses."

Philotanus raised an eyebrow at her. "I do believe Belial fits that bill."

Sam couldn't keep back the snarl that rumbled in his throat.

Belial was vying for Chloe?

"Don't start again with that." Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I'm not choosing Belial just because everyone thinks he's the best candidate."

"You are much too picky." Philotanus replied with a shake of his head.

"Do I give you my opinions about you and the Lord of Sodomy going out to get your freak on with demons or humans or...whatever else you two manage to corner?" Chloe wanted to know, eyes blacker than midnight. "No."

"Chloe." Merihim, Prince of Pestilence, strode into the bar, ignoring both Philotanus and Nicor. "It is ready. If you have need of anything else, you have but to say the word."

"Thank you." She smiled, her eyes going back to green. "You have been so cooperative."

The last word was snarled to Nicor, who curled in himself a bit.

Sam had heard that Chloe had risen high into the demon hierarchy due to her fertility and her position as both daughter of Amanojaku and right hand of Lilith-but he'd never have guessed that it would be like this.

Chloe suddenly looked up, and her eyes narrowed. "I have to go."

"You do things contrary to our ways." Philantanus frowned. "Take a crossroads, force a deal, and be done with it. Your time is too valuable to be wasted on this human."

"I decide who and what wastes my time, Philantanus." Chloe snarled. "And while my methods might be unconventional, they work. Lilith has never had reason to complain and she won't now either." She manifested in dark smoke and disappeared out of there.

Sam went on instinct, manifesting as well and disappearing, following the minute trail left by her.

Had it been any other demon he would have lost them, but this was his mate, and he was able to sense her, following her.

Manifesting his humanoid form, Sam found himself sitting by a sunroof, gazing down into a room as a man, pants down to his knees, was thrown around the room violently, while a little girl with a bruise on her face cried in bed.

Sam's eyes narrowed, seeing the girl's clothes torn.

It was obvious what had either been going on, or had been about to happen.

Something shifted in the shadows, and Sam finally made out Chloe's form leaning against the wall, her eyes so black they and the skin around them were hardly visible as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Finally, the old pervert was dropped.

"You freak bitch!" He screamed at the little girl before racing out, badly injured and spiteful.

The child stood and raced to Chloe, throwing her arms around her legs and hiding her face as she cried heartbrokenly.

Chloe looked down at the kid, clearing her throat. "He's gone already."

"I-I thought-I thought you wouldn't make it in time this time." The child cried, obviously holding on tight to the demon in fear.

"You know, I'm not your guardian angel and shit, you can't keep screaming my name when daddy dearest gets drunk and comes at you." Chloe's voice was harsh, but she was still letting the kid cling to her. "And really, you should be glad I'm not your guardian angel, because he's a piss poor guardian."

The kid just continued crying.

Chloe let out a loud sigh, bringing her hand down on the kid's head and messing her hair up slightly. "C'mon, he's gone. Your 'imaginary friend' beat the shit out of him again. But I ain't going to be here all the time. I have other stuff I need to do. You're not the top of my priorities you know. You're not even on the list."

And yet she'd left a group of high class demons to come to this kid's rescue.

Sam frowned, tilting his head as he continued to watch.

"I can make him go away, you know." Chloe finally said, caressing the top of the kid's head. "I can make him go away and never come back. He'll never hurt you again. But I can't do it unless you ask me to."

The kid just continued to cry.

It didn't seem to phase Chloe. "Do you think he's going to change? Your daddy's been a monster for years. It's only time until he starts hurting your little sister too." She raised an eyebrow. "And your mommy, she hasn't tried to help you once, has she? No matter how loud you scream? Because she's more scared of losing your daddy."

The kid crumbled to her knees, her tears so desperate.

"But I can make it stop. I can make him disappear." Chloe knelt on her knees, softly brushing the child's hair out of her face. "And I won't even ask for your soul in return. It'll be a special deal, just for you."

The child sniffled, looking up at her with her large, tear-filled eyes.

Sam's eyes narrowed, wondering what Chloe was getting at.

"Your daddy has something I want, but I can't get to." Chloe continued to softly caress the child's face. "If you can get it for me, then I will not only get rid of him for you, but I'll make sure that you and your sister are properly cared for and provided for."

"Why can't you get it yourself?" The child asked curiously.

"Because your daddy placed it in a room that I can't get into...me nor any like me." Chloe replied patiently. "Only a human can enter the room, which is why I need you to go and get it for me."

"What did you do!" A woman stormed into the room, looking half drunk herself, as she glared at the child. "You pissed him off you little bitch! If he leaves me again I'll never forgive you! It's all your fault!"

It was obvious that the woman, like the man before her, couldn't see Chloe.

The woman made to kick the child, when Chloe's eyes went black and her other foot slipped, causing her to fall on her back with a cry of pain.

Chloe turned her attention back to the girl, drawing her scared attention back to her. "Make the deal, save yourself and your sister." She held her hand towards the child.

The girl slowly reached forwards, not touching Chloe's hand with hers, instead looking at her mother, who was obviously dazed from the fall. "They won't hurt us anymore? Me nor Lizzy?"

"Never again." Chloe promised. "You'll have new parents who'll love, cherish, and protect the both of you."

"You promise?" The child's voice broke with emotion.

Chloe cracked a small smile. "A deal's a deal."

Without another second's hesitation the child reached out and put her hand in Chloe's.

Chloe smiled, her eyes flashing black as the deal was sealed, and then the black faded away to her natural green. "It's a deal."

Sam watched as the woman went deadly still on the floor, and Chloe ushered the girl out of the room.

He really didn't know what to think of this.

He sat on the roof and waited, watching when finally Chloe emerged from the house, a bag hanging from her shoulder. She held a two year old girl in her arms, resting her weight against her hip, and she held onto the hand of the older daughter.

Curious, he slid into the house, finding both parents dead, staged as a murder/suicide.

He raised an eyebrow.

It was good work.

Slipping back outside he followed Chloe and the girls at a distance as they got into a taxi. He was intrigued at his Bride's actions, and kept a close tab on her until she emerged from the taxi halfway across town, going towards a quaint little house nestled in quiet suburbia.

The blonde made it to the front door and rung the bell.

Sam tilted his head and watched from the tree he sat in.

The door opened, and a pleasant faced woman appeared, eyes widening when she saw Chloe.

"Are these them?" She whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the two girls.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I also have the papers you need so that they're yours and your husband's."

"We've prayed for children so hard-." The woman was crying, before going to her knees and smiling at the older girl. "What's your name, honey?"

"Leslie." The child whispered.

The woman sniffled, wiping at some tears. "I'm Martha, and my husband George and I are so happy that you and your sister are going to live with us. Would you like to see the rooms we readied for you two?"

Leslie looked up at Chloe questioningly.

"Go on kid, I promised you good people to take care of you and Lizzy, remember?" Chloe smirked, rubbing her head. "Have I ever screwed you over before?"

Leslie shook her head and then raced into the house, Chloe following with baby Lizzy.

Sam didn't intrude, didn't move.

He was missing so many appointments at the crossroads, but he didn't care.

His woman was just too intriguing.

By the time Chloe and Martha appeared at the door once more, Martha was grinning so happily, handing Chloe a bound item.

"Thank you so much." Martha whispered. "Thank you. We'll take care of them."

"I know you will." Chloe unwrapped the article enough to get a good look at it and them wrapped it once more, putting it into her bag. "A deal's a deal. The documents I left in there show that you adopted those two fair and square and there's nothing legal that can take them from you."

"Thank god." Martha whispered.

Chloe flinched, eyes flashing black.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Martha winced. "It's reflex, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Yeah yeah. Occupational hazard." Chloe sighed, running her hand over her hair. "Just, say goodbye to the tyke for me." She turned and then disappeared into a mass of black, leaving.

"Thank you." Martha whispered, smiling softly, before turning and returning back to the house, closing the door behind her.

This time Sam didn't try to follow Chloe.

He was confused.

This was unlike any other pacts or deals he'd ever seen or heard of demons making.

Chloe had obviously needed something from both parties, and instead of asking for souls, had asked for something she wanted and couldn't get on her own. These people obviously had wanted children, and she'd seen those children needed parents...and while she'd used their weaknesses against them, Sam really couldn't see how they didn't benefit from the deal as much as she did.

Curious as to what she was up to, Sam sighed, sensing Azazel searching for him, obviously displeased that he'd ignored the calls from the crossroads.

There was still a lot he needed to do, more he had to become, before he could approach Chloe once more...but at least he had something to occupy his mind while waiting for that time.

The biggest question really was...what exactly was Chloe up to?


End file.
